In My Arms
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: Kakei Jubei...the man who swore to protect me, has finished..." Tragedyromance fic, Jubei x Kazuki pairing...sobs please R&R )


OOC: Hi this idea was inspired by well...my playlist. glares at playlist this thing has been playing "Karin", Kazuki's image song (x3), Jasmine's "Love ko To", and "Mr. Deja Vu" for the past hour...x.x it loves those songs and hates me...ONESHOT FIC 

IC:

* * *

Title: In My Arms

Authoress: Kaiyu!

Genre: Romance/Drama/Tragedy

Summary: "Kakei Jubei, the man who swore to protect me, has finished his job...."

Pairing: Jubei x Kazuki

Disclaimer: I DON'T own GB, I never will so please don't sue me.

-----------

Jubei.

The man, the being called Kakei Jubei is limp and cold in my arms. Countless tears slide from my face, only to fall to the floor, to his face. I never thought it would end this way.

He caught it from me, you know. The sickness that killed him.

Fool.

Idiot.

Jerk.

Love...

I was coughing up blood, I felt like dying...then suddenly he reaches out to me, holds my hand and whispers, "I will suffer with you."

My eyes widened; I could never let him suffer my fate! Never... "no, Jubei. You and I have suffered enough. Please."

Jubei was stubborn. "No, Kazuki. We have been together, experienced everything together, fought each other...Kazuki, I am yours and you are mine. Let me show my love for you by suffering with you. If I die, then you shall know that it was my time to leave."

My tears started falling. I loved him, I love him, I do.

Which is why I never wanted him to suffer like this.

But in the end...I love him, and if this was what he wanted...

...I had no choice but to give it to him.

I could have stopped it. I know that. But he was so wonderful, so delightful...

After that night, I knew that his condition was going to be the same as mine. My skin was tainted with what looked like blood, my cream skin turning scarlet...

My vision was getting blurred. He was dying. He couldn't even catch anything in midair. Even though he was blind, he could always catch a spool of thread that I threw in his direction.

I was saddened.

"Jubei...please, tell me...do you regret this?" I asked one night, as we lay down together, for what could be the final time.

"Never. Kazuki, when I swore to protect you, it was true. When I pledged my love for you, I promised to undergo whatever hardship you were going through. This is one of those times. Kazuki, my love...please. I want this. If I cannot save you..."

His eyes were closed, but I knew he wanted to cry. But he couldn't.

He took in a shaky breath as he said, "then at least let me die from the same disease as you."

I wrapped my arms around him, whispering, "I'm sorry...I just...I just love you too much to let you die from what I am suffering...please love...forgive me..."

Jubei smiled.

"I will always forgive you."

----------

Now, even as I hold him in my arms...

I know he loves me.

He and I were supposed to be married...but then this illness...he loves me, I love him...he and I share this pain, this bond, this trust, this love. As I feel my end nearing, I feel strangely happy.

"I will see you soon, my love." I whisper lovingly, kissing his cold lips one last time.

Finally, Kakei Jubei's job is done. It is over...and since there is no protector....the protected should follow...

The world faded to black, and I remembered no more....

-----Normal POV -----------

"KAZUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole group had known he was dying. They let him spend last moments just thinking, wondering, dreaming for a long time. He held Jubei's cold body in his arms.

Jubei had died just before Kazuki had the chance to tell him he loved him, but he was suffering the same fate anyway.

They were destined to be together.

They were destined to die together.

In the end, the loyal protector and the loving protected died with just a few minutes apart from each other.

But when he died, Kazuki was lying on top of Jubei's chest, he had the most beautiful, peaceful smile on his face.

-----------

Strange...isn't it? please review 3


End file.
